An Unexpected Gift
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Katey misses Javier with every fiber in her body. Imagine her shock when she realizes she's pregnant, with Javier's child. Story is better then summary! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Katey's Realisation

**Hi! I saw Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights ages ago like back in 2005 but I never got around to writing a fic about it. So yeah…this is my first Dirty Dancing fic. Hope you all like it! ;)**

**Please, Please Review!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…sigh

The room was in shadow. Shelves of books lined the cream coloured walls. There were books and books and more books. On the wooden desk were papers of all sorts. Application sheets for American Colleges, acceptance letters from American Colleges and other bits and pieces.

On the white laced bed sat a girl of around eighteen years old with curly blonde hair, snow-white skin and blue-green eyes. She sat still, like a pretty young statue, not moving, not speaking, not doing anything. She just stared at the wall in front of her, lost in her own thoughts.

And what thoughts they were! An air of misery surrounded her, like she had lost something. Something she could never get back, that she would never see again…those dark brown eyes loomed out at her through the darkness…

Suddenly the door burst open and Katey Miller was thrown into a golden light and she shielded her eyes as the glow made them sting. A could make out a shadow in her doorway.

"Katey! What are you doing in the dark?" Jeannie came in and pulled back the curtains and Katey felt the familiar heaviness inside her weight her down. The comforting darkness helped her; somewhere where not much can be seen; it had become her savior, because her savior wasn't her.

He was still in Cuba; in Havana.

She silently watched her mother walk over to her desk and pick but one of the papers on top of her desk. Her eyes skimmed the letter and they widened in excitement and surprise.

"Katey!" she cried joyfully, "You got in Radcliffe?! Why didn't you tell your father or me? Oh Katey, this is wonderful! It's what you've always dreamed of!"

If Jeannie had not been in the room Katey would have burst into tears. She didn't want to go to Radcliffe anymore! Didn't anyone see that?! She wanted to go back to Havana; back to _him_. She hadn't said Javier's name since she left Havana, not out loud, not silently. She didn't think she could bear it.

"We need to celebrate!" gushed her mother, her eyes sparkling, "Oh wait until your father gets home from work! He'll be so proud of you Honey!"

"I-I don't want to make a fuss," said Katey, "It's nothing-"

"Nothing? But Katey, this is always what you've wanted! It's your dream," said Jeannie

Katey remained silent. She knew what she wanted to say. She had said it to Javier once, regarding her change in dreams. But she highly doubted that her parents would have the same understanding as he did.

"Oh Katey," said Jeannie softly, "I know your hurting, I understand. But you're never going to see him again, you have to understand that. You understand how a communist government works. Cuba is not allowing any contact from the outside world. You have to move on with your life sweetie."

Again Katey said nothing. She felt Jeannie's hands on her shoulders but she moved away from them. They brought her no more comfort. Nothing in this place; this room, this house; this country; this old world brought her comfort.

She heard her mother sigh and walk to the door, "Dinner will be in an hour sweetheart. We can discuses your college plans then."

Jeannie walked away and Katey was left alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: all the dialogue is said in Spanish.**

"Javi!" called a middle aged women, "Come get Rafael!"

An eighteen-year old boy looked up from the box he was helping his grandfather unpack. His deep brown eyes rested in the direction of his mother, sister and nephew. His face held a sweet boyish attractiveness to it to his light olive skin. He wasn't as dark as the rest of his family; his Cuban skin was a lighter shade. His dark hair was messy and it flopped down against his forehead.

The Suarez household was in a loud chaos again. His mother stood at the sink washing clothes as his sister attempted in helping but just cause things worse.

His nephew, Rafael, was grabbing hold of his grandmother's shirt pulling at it and crying out. Javier came forward and pick up the toddler and detached him from his grandmother's shirt.

Not much had changed since the Revolution had begun. Castro had taken control of the government and now they were living as free Cubans. As their own nation. Javier felt guilty whenever he caught himself sometimes wishing that Batista was back as president. That would mean Katey would never have left.

Carlos came into the kitchen and Javier turned to him, "Here, take your son. I've still got to unpack these boxes."

"And I'm unpacking boxes too Javi," Carlos walked away from him as Javier glared at his retreating back. Carlos might be pleased about the Revolution but he was still slack in almost everything he did.

Javier sighed and decided he'd finished his work when his nephew and sister were asleep. Javier didn't sleep much anymore. His dreams were haunted by a blonde American girl. He would wake in the middle of the night sometimes drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, Kathy Miller's white smiling face still in his mind's eye.

How he missed her! It had been two months since she had left Cuba; left him to stay here and be plagued by painful memories whenever he went. Everywhere reminding him of what he had once had; what he could have had.

Javier sat down at the table and placed Rafael on his knee. Carlos came to sit next to him and he stretched. Rafael wiggled in Javier's lap and reached in the direction of his father.

"See," said Javier coolly, "He wants you and you ignore him."

Carlos glared at Javier and took his son from his brother just as their little sister came over to them. He sat down on Javier's other side and remained silent for a moment before she turned her eyes to Javier.

"Javi," she said sweetly, "Where is the American girl gone?"

Both Javier and Carlos snapped their heads around to look at Chabe. Her innocent little smile was in place, not knowing how her words had affected both her brothers. Carlos glanced rather angrily at Javier who looked away from Chabe.

"She's gone back home," said Javier, hiding the bitterness from his voice, "Back to America."

Chabe's face fell, "Oh, but I liked her. She was so pretty. I liked her hair colour it was so nice and beautiful. Did you like it Javi?"

Carlos smirked slightly at Chabe knowing full well that the girl's intentions of bring up Katey was not to upset Javier, she was just merely curious, as a child would be.

"Yes," said Javier quietly

Chabe watched Javier her innocent eyes glowed slightly, but said nothing more. Javier hated it when his sister looked at him like that. She might be only a child, but the way she watched you it was as if she knew it all, as if she could see into every aspects of your soul. It was like she could see Javier's heart was bleed and slowly dying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me_

The voice rolled over and over in her head. The voice was boyish, dipped in a Cuban accent that made her skin tingle in a strange but wonderful way.

_Wait for me_

They were the last words he had said to her. Perhaps the last words he could ever say to her. But for how long could Katey Miller wait for Javier Suarez? A month? A year? 10 years? Maybe 20? Should she move on? It was clear she was never going to get back to Cuba and he was never to come to America.

She was torn between wanting to move on and the guilt of leaving Javier, someone she _loved_! What was she thinking? How could she just move on? How could-

Suddenly Katey was hit by a wavy of nausea. Sitting bolt up she ran to the bathroom and vomited into the sink. She gripped the edge of the basin for dear life, her knuckles turned white and her fingernails drug into the porcine basin.

It had been like almost every morning for the last two weeks. At first Katey thought she had gastro, but when it only came in the morning and she'd be fine for the rest of the day she began to be suspicious.

And scared.

Could she be?

_No_, she reassured herself, _it was only one night._

But then again…she felt her chest grip tightly. Pregnant? Oh God…she'd be in for it then. She remembered the way her mother had reacted when she'd danced with Javier at the Dance Competition back in Cuba!

Did she not say to Katey she could not approve of her and Javier on Christmas morning? Yet she had understood that Katey loved Javier. Maybe her mother would understand if she was pregnant too? She was sure her father would, he was the one to see more of reason while her mother could usually blow up before being allowed a justification.

But she could just be making a fuss for nothing. Yes, she decided. Do not stress over this until there is proof. Instantly she felt a little better about the situation. She would get a pregnancy test and see the results and then she would work from there.

No need to worry, everything would be fine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(AN: All dialogue is in Spanish again) **

"Javi!" barked Carlos, starling his younger brother out of his trance, "Get back to work!"

Javier sat up straight and returned to fixing the bolts of some of the cars. He still worked in the garage with Carlos and his friends. No matter what Carlos said, Javier knew that the Revolution did not improve their living conditions by much. If anything more people were out of work from not have their old jobs working for the non-Cubans.

"Daydreaming again are we little Javi," smirked one of Carlos' friends, "Not dreaming about the American are we? That was quite a show you both put on in here. You remember Javi?"

Javier ignored him as the others laughed. However he knew better, these basterds had never seen him and Katey dance and if they had they wouldn't have said a word about her.

"Enough," snapped Carlos sudden. Javier looked up at him in surprise, other then Javier he was the only one not laughing, "The American you speak of was the Queen of La Rosa Negra. There are many who would defend her."

At this the other men stopped laughing and Javier smirked in satisfaction. But he was surprised, Carlos defending an American?! Now that was not normal, especially when that American was dating his younger brother.

The other Cubans went off in their own directions to finish their work and Carlos looked over at Javier who was staring at him in slight shock. Javier looked away and said to him, "You defended her."

"And?" replied Carlos.

Javier laughed, "Are you ill Carlos? You…defending an American?"

"She's yours isn't she?" snapped Carlos, "I was simply helping you out Javi. It's not as if I didn't know how you fell. I saw the way you looked at her, even before that dance contest business started. The night you danced with her at La Rosa Negra when she came in with that gringo, I saw the way you looked at her. I'm not stupid Javi, I knew she had caught your attention. And even now you miss her; I see it in your attitude Javier. You love her."

Javier stared at Carlos in silence. Partly from shock at the truthfulness of Carlos's speech and partly because he didn't really know what to say in response. Carlos also said no more and moved away from Javier, leaving the boy to drown in his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh God…am I going to get it…_

Katey Miller sat on the bath bench staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. This was not good; not good at all. All her hopes of not being pregnant were washed from her mind as she stared at the test in her hand. It confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. And if her calculations were correct she was about two and a half months.

She knew something had to be done. Should she tell her parents? Should she leave home without them knowing and go to a shelter home, somewhere were she wouldn't have to face them? Should she maybe have an abortion?

_No_, she told herself _that was out of the question._

Firstly she didn't believe in abortions. Secondly, she felt a great protectiveness of the life growing inside her. It was Javier's child. Having his child felt like she still had a part of him with her and that gave her strength more then anything. Yes, she would keep the baby. But where to go from there?

She had to tell someone. But who? She didn't really have many friends at school. She hadn't told them anything about Javier or her life in Cuba. She didn't talk about it and they didn't ask. She guessed they thought she had 'scary' experiences when the Revolution came and she was almost raped to death by wild Cubans or something stupid like that. Those were the things that were circulating through society these days about the Cuban Revolution.

Telling her parents was out of the question. Well just for now. The only person she felt she could talk to now was her sister. Suzy would understand, or she hoped. She had been thrilled about her and Javier and even more thrilled when Katey told her about how much she loved Javier.

Suzy was one of those romantic girls who thought boys like Javier was every girl's dream and Katey could not argue with her there. But she hoped she could trust Suzy and not have to worry about her saying anything about this to anyone.

Hiding the pregnancy test up her sleeve of her cardigan she headed to Suzy's room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the younger blonde girl and she smiled at the sight of her sister.

"Katey!" she cried, "Nice to see you! I see you've come out of your hideout."

Suzy had began a joke of calling Katey's room the 'hideout' because Katey hardly came out of her room anymore, expect to eat and go to the bathroom.

"Oh Ha Ha. I need to talk to you," said Katey and Suzy ushered her into her room. Unlike Katey's room that was usually in darkness these days Suzy's room was bright and colourful, all the aspects of a girly-girl evident in her room.

"So," said Suzy shutting the door behind her sister, "What's up?"

Katey turned to Suzy and pulled the test from under her sleeve and handed it to Suzy not saying a word and watching the younger girl anxiously. She watched Suzy's eyes widen in shock and she slowly moved her gaze from the test to Katey then back to the test.

She was speechless. She opened her mouth and when no sound came out she closed it again. She looked like a fish out of water.

"Su what am I doing to do?" said Katey. She sat down on Suzy's purple bed cover, "Please help."

"Y-Your p-p-pregnant," stuttered Suzy, stating the seeming obvious. She looked back down at the test and took a deep breath, "Wow, Kathy that a shock…ummm…is a congregations in order?"

She gave a nervous laugh as Katey said nothing. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Suzy spoke again, "How far are you?"

"Just under two and a half months," said Katey.

Suzy's eyes widened suddenly as if she finally understood, "its Javier's isn't it?! Oh Katey!"

As if she had been strung back into life again she ran over to her sister and hugged her. Katey felt the familiar sting in her eyes and nose and her throat tightened. Why was it that Suzy's hugs always nearly made her cry when she was upset?

The barrier in her eyes broke and tears began to stream down her face. She had lost count of the times she had cried herself to sleep or just cried when the thought of Javier and all she had to leave behind caught up with her.

"Shhh," whispered Suzy, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"No," said Katey pulling out of her sister's embrace, "It's not Su. Nothing is going to be okay. Mum and Dad are going to kill me, especially mum. Javier will never know that he's has a child. My baby will never meet its real father. Nothing is going to be okay, it's all a complete mess."

"Let me talk to dad," said Suzy, "I'll talk to him tonight, when mum isn't around and ask him to talk to you before he speaks to mum. Your dad's favourite! He will hear you out before he takes any action, you know what."

"You would do that?" Katey looked at Suzy with red and swollen eyes. Suzy gave Katey one of her 'are you kidding me?' looks.

"Of course! You're my sister!" cried Suzy rolling her eyes, "but let's not think about that at the moment. Katey you're going to have a baby, your going to be a mother! I'm going to be an aunt! Oh this is so exciting!"

Suzy squealed in joy and hugged Katey again. Katey gave a tearful laugh; she could feel the electric excitement through the air. Trust Suzy to see the good side of a terrifying situation. But it was defiantly a comfort to her to hear Suzy gush on about names for if it was a boy or girl and this helped Katey think about something other then the fact that she could be murdered by this evening.

But she did feel a little better; she wiped her eyes and smiled despite the situation. Yes, she had to be strong, not just for herself but for Javier's baby.

**Yeah, what do you think? Chapter two will be coming soon! Now you see that button on your left at the bottom of the screen? Push it and write and tell me what you think! In other words, review, review, review!**

**The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters will come! I promise! **

**oxox Roxy1613**


	2. Hard Discoveries

**Yo peoplez! What's cracking? Hope you all had fun reading chapter one! Thank-you to all those of you who have reviewed the first chapter! You people rock my socks! Hehehe! Anyways enjoy of my annoying commentary and onto the story (dun, dun, dun)…okay shutting up now…enjoy…yeah…love ya all!...oxox**

Disclaimer: own nothing…you hear that! OWN NOTHING! So keep your suing away plllleasezzzz!

Dinner in the Miller household that evening was rather uneventful for Suzy Miller considering the events that had happened upstairs less then an hour ago. She had it all planned out. Katey would help their mother with the dishes while she'd call their father into another room and explain her sister's situation.

Hopefully their father wouldn't blow up before he had the chance to talk to Katey alone. She hardly listened to Jeannie telling her husband about Katey's acceptance into Radciffe. Of course Bert was thrilled and proud of her.

Jeannie then gushed into plans that Katey should consider and Suzy was bursting to say something about the plans had to accommodate a baby first. A _Cuban_ baby! Suzy lost the count of she and Katey glanced at each other during dinner, much to the unawareness of their parents, or so Suzy hoped.

Dinner finished and Suzy and Katey gave each other one last look. Suzy nodded and Katey turned to their mother and said, "Mum I'll help you will the dishes tonight."

Jeannie smiled at her eldest daughter, "Thank-you sweetheart."

They moved towards the kitchen area and Bert turned to Suzy, "I guess it's just me and you Suz!"

"Actually dad," said Suzy, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Bert smiled and nodded, "I'm all ears."

Suzy's stomach was in knots. She had practiced this in her head over and over again but it seemed now she didn't have the right words.

"In another room?" asked Suzy, "A bit more private?"

Bert's brow creased in confusion, "I don't see what's wrong with the dinning room honey!"

Suzy sighed inwardly. Fine. It was clear that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Actually it's about Katey," Suzy lowered her voice, "Something has happened."

"Happened?" said Bert, making no effort to lower his voice, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Before I tell you you have to promise me that you will speak to Katey about this and not blow up until you have heard her out and then talk to mum _after_ you have spoken to Katey," said Suzy in the same quiet voice.

"Suzy, honey, what's happened?!" Bert sat straight up in his chair

"Promise dad," said Suzy. Bert nodded but Suzy wasn't satisfied, "What do you promise?"

Bert sighed, frustrated at his daughter's game, "I promise to talk to Katey and listen to her and then I'll talk to your mother."

Suzy was quiet for a moment until she said in a quiet voice, "Katey's pregnant."

The silence in the room was incredible. The only noises were the clanging of the china from the kitchen and the humming of Jeannie's voice.

"Dad?" said Suzy warily.

Again Bert said nothing, just stared at Suzy like he had never seen her before. Then he suddenly came to life, starling Suzy out of her skin.

"WHAT!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday night. Javier had lived for Saturday nights. La Rosa Negra was full of dancers, surrendering to the music and both finding and losing themselves in dance.

_That had been me once_, thought Javier

But it was not him anymore. Yes he danced with a few girls since Katey left but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to have his hands over another woman. It felt so strange not to run his hands over white skin.

The times he could not have taken it anymore and he had given in to his guilt and danced he had felt free and for a moment something sparked in him, but it just didn't feel _right_.

When Katey was leaving he had vowed to her that he would not dance with another woman again and to wait for him because he'd come for her.

He didn't know how long he could keep that vow. He had already broken half of it and he knew there was a slight chance in going to find her. Castro was not allowing anyone to leave the country and nobody foreign was allowed into Cuba.

So as usual he made his way to La Rosa Negra and sat at the bar letting the music surround him but not allowing his body to move to the seduction of it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad please," pleaded Suzy, this was not good. Katey was going to kill her after their parents killed Katey first.

To Suzy's horror their mother appeared at the door with Katey frozen behind her a plate and tea towel still in her hands.

"What's wrong?" said Jeannie, "Bert what are you shouting about?"

But Bert ignored his wife and spoke to Suzy, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Dad, please lets talk-" began Suzy

"ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH?" yelled Bert sudden. Suzy moved away from him as Jeannie looked at her husband in shock. Bert never got angry. It was usually Jeannie who yelled at the girls.

Suzy nibble nodded. Her and Katey's plans had just gone down the drain.

Bert looked around at Katey and said bluntly, "You're pregnant?!"

Katey felt her hands go limp and she dropped the plate that she held in her hands. A loud crashing sound filled the air but everyone ignored it.

"Pregnant," said Jeannie in disbelief, looking around at Katey, "What this all about?"

"Are…you…pregnant?" Bert's voice was deadly calm, which made Katey now that he was angry; very angry.

Slowly Katey did the only thing she could do. She nodded. Bert and Jeannie looked at each other in shock and disbelief and then back at Katey and then at Suzy and to Katey and to Suzy and back to Katey.

They seemed to a wait for one of their daughters to shout out, "April Fools! Ha Ha!"

But they didn't. The silence lingered and it was tearing Katey up inside. She couldn't even look at her parents. She knew what she would see if she did.

"Suzy go to your room," said Bert calmly. Katey had to admire her father's ability to stay so calm in this situation. Suzy had no choice but to obey, she left the room but not before giving her sister an apology look.

Jeannie walked into the room and turned to Katey, "Please tell me you and Suzy are lying."

Katey carefully followed her mother into room. She twisted and clutched at the tea towel in her hands for dear life. Katey shook her head. Jeannie and Bert looked at each other still trying to let this all sink in.

Bert gave a heavy sigh and sat down at the table. He closed his eyes and spoke, "Who is he?"

Katey swallowed, she knew this would be a harder blow, "H-He doesn't live in America."

At this her father looked up and her mother's face drained of all colour. She knew they knew who she meant.

"That poolboy," whispered Jeannie, "You…that Cuban boy…oh god! Katey!"

"He's name is Javier," she said. She surprised herself. She had never said his name out loud before, not since leaving Havana.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT WORTHLESS SPICK'S NAME IS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS KATEY? HOW?" screamed Jeannie

"Mum-" started Katey but her voice was drowned by her mother, "WHAT HAVE WE DONE FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO US? I THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! HE FORCED YOU DIDN'T HE! I KNEW IT!"

"No!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US KATEY?! WE WILL BE A LAUGHING STOCK! NOT ONLY ARE YOU PREGNANT BUT WITH SOME CUBAN BOY'S CHILD!"

"Jeannie-" Bert cut into her yelling, but he had as much success as Katey.

"DON'T TRY TO DEFEND HER BERT! IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY US FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS OF LOVE AND PROTECTION?! IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK OF US?!"

"No, mum please," Katey was now crying, the hot tears running down her red cheeks, "Hear me out; dad please!"

"DON'T START CRYING NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THE CONSQUENCES BEFORE YOU OPENED YOUR LEGS-!"

"JEANNIE!" yelled Bert suddenly which silenced his wife, "Yelling is not going to help. We must discuss this probably," he looked at Katey and pushed out a chair, "Sit."

She obeyed but she mother didn't take a seat, instead she paced in front of her daughter and husband like an angry caged lioness.

"What happened?" said Bert, "Start from the beginning."

Katey wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed, "The night of the finals when the Revolution started. When I went with him, we went to the beach and to one of the tents near the hotel. He-He said he didn't want to be out celebrating. He said he wanted to be there. With me."

She saw Jeannie and Bert looked at each other, "Oh God I love him, please understand that! I wouldn't have done it if I didn't and he didn't force me. I wanted…"

She trailed off, the feeling of being uncomfortable settled in her. She did not particularly want to discuss such details with her parents. Bert sighed again and put his tried head in his hands as Jeannie stared daggers at her daughter.

"You have ruined our lives; _your_ life; for this poolboy who has romanced you?" hissed Jeannie, "If for one moment you had stopped to think about someone else other then yourself then we all wouldn't be in this situation."

Katey remained silent, staring at the carpeted floor. It was Bert who spoke next.

"What are we going to do?" Bert directed the question at his wife who was silent for a moment.

"We have to get rid of it," she finally said in a quiet voice, "I'll ring the doctor and see if he knows anywhere that might do."

It took Katey a moment to realize what her mother was saying.

"Wait, what?" Katey jumped to her feet. Horror spread through her like fire. They were going to kill her baby? No, she wouldn't let them. She'd never have an abortion or go on any pills. Never!

"Katey honey," said Bert, "You have a life to live-"

"No!" said Katey in panic, "please, I'm not going to do it! This is Javier's baby. _Your_ grandchild! I won't do it!"

"Do you really think I will let any daughter of mine be labeled a whore to some Cuban-good-for-nothing-poolboy?" snarled Jeannie

"I would rather be Javier's whore then your daughter!" the words had come tumbling out of Katey's mouth before she knew what she was saying. Anger and horror pumped through her veins. Something inside her had snapped.

But she knew that as soon as she had said the comment she could regret it. In response Jeannie had slapped her hard across the face. It stung and her cheek turned red from the strength put behind it.

"Then get out!" hissed Jeannie, "If you would rather be a slut then my daughter get out of this family and don't come back! You have done nothing but cause us disappointment and disgust since we arrived in Havana! I want you out by morning!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suzy Miller stood at the dinning room door her ear pressed to it. However she didn't need to strain her hearing to hear what was happening. Her mother was screaming so loud that she was sure the house neighbors would hear!

She felt guilty. This was all her fault; if she had tried a little harder then she could have convinced her dad to step into another room.

She heard footsteps coming towards the other side of the door and she ran as quickly as she could down the hallway and as quietly as she could she ran up the stairs. She headed straight for Katey's room and closed the door and sat on her bed, waiting for the commotion downstairs to end and for Katey to enter her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katey stood rooted to the ground as her mother stormed angrily from the dinning room. She saw frozen, but why such a big shock? She knew something like this would happen. She turned to look at her father.

He was staring at the opposite wall, as if lost in thought. Katey felt her limbs go numb. He couldn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm really sorry."

She turned to leave when her father spoke in a tired voice, "Sweetheart, its okay."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to Bert. He was still staring at the wall.

"I should have known," said Bert quietly, "I saw the way you looked at each other. The way Javier looked at you was like you were his whole world. And I have a feeling he's yours too."

"Legally you are an adult," continued Bert, "So you are allow to do such…things. But your mother is very angry, as you have seen, I am disappointed in you. I expected better of you Katey…but you do love him, don't you?"

He looked up at Katey who had tears shinning in her eyes. Sighing Bert rose himself to his feet and opened his arms. Katey suddenly burst into tears and ran into her father's embrace.

"I will see what I can go about this situation," said Bert quietly. Katey looked up at him. She was getting rather tried of her parents referring to her child as the 'situation.'

"I have made some friends who are connected to the Cuban government," said Bert. Katey stepped back from him and stared at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"It might be hard to bring Javier to America," said Bert, "But I think there could be a way of getting you into Cuba. If your situation were explained I'm sure someone would understand. Someone would listen."

Katey couldn't believe her ears; she was using all her self control to stop herself jumping up and down and cheering in utter joy! There might be a chance of her being with Javier again! Excitement flood into her body and she smiled.

"Oh daddy," her voice filled with happy tears, "Thank-you!"

**Soooooo????? Whatcha think? The more reviews I get the more soon the next chapter will come! Okay lets make a deal? **

**I will only post the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Deal? Okay…it's all good! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	3. Advice of Grandparents

**Hello! Thank-you to everyone who review! You guys are the best! Lots and Lots of kisses, hugs and cookies for all of you! Yay! Anyways here is chapter 3 as I promised so read, enjoy and review! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

_He kissed her like never before. His kisses had always been sweet and gentle; but now they were flushed in heat and desire. He grinded his lips against hers passionately; the hunger that had been building up inside him was now coming out in a flow of kisses. _

_He tipped his body forward and she moved backwards pulling him onto her. The whole world disappeared around her. All she could feel was her body molded against his, his lips trailing along her jaw line towards her neck and his hands were everywhere. His lips moved to her collarbone and she felt him teeth nib at her skin but it didn't hurt, she ran her finger though his thick dark hair and pushed her hips up against his._

_He raised his head and looked at her, through the darkness she could see his brown eyes were steaming in desire. He looked at her with so much tendency and love she felt herself melt under him. She moved her lips to kiss him again but he moved further away and a smirk crossed his features at her impatience. _

"_Do you love me?" he whispered, his breathe soft against her lips. He watched her breath quicken at his words, her pretty white face stood out in the darkness. _

_Blue eyes met brown eyes and she smiled, "More then anything in the world! Of course I love you Javier!"_

_He watched her for a moment and he smiled a full genuine smile at her, "I love you too Katey Miller."_

Javier sat bolt up in his bed, gasping for breath. His light brown skin was covered in sweat. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was not on the beach in the tent with Kathy but in his own bed. Alone.

He pressed his palms to his eyes. Damn these dreams! His skin felt warm but cold at the same time. He got out of bed and slipped on a shirt and headed outside to sit on the chair just inside the gate. That place always helped him think things through.

When he got here he was met by his grandfather. Javier stopped and was going to turn around and go back to bed, so not disturb him but his grandfather spoke, "Come, sit by me Javi."

Javier obeyed and sat down next to the old man. His grandfather always brought comfort to him in a way his mother could not. It was strange to explain. He knew that he could be able to confined things in his grandfather and not have to worry about them getting out. His grandfather was the only man role model Javier had left; Carlos was not much of a paradigm for him, he ever had been.

They were silent for a moment. His grandfather closed his eyes and said, "When you're as old as me Javi, you don't want any regrets in your life."

Javier gave the older man a sideward look in confusion and his grandfather continued, "You grief is controlled by your dreams and memories Javi. I see them in you. You are not the same man as before. You have grown up in so many ways but you have to let go sometimes."

Javier remanded silent, pretending he had no idea what his grandfather was talking about but he knew. It was about Katey.

"Love takes many forms," his grandfather pondered quietly and instantly Javier jumped to offense, "I don't love her!"

Javier had started the most unusual habit. The more she tried to convince himself of something the more easier it seemed. For the last week or so he had started telling himself that he was not in love and Kathy was not coming back. He tired his hardest to forget everything. To him, the more he convinced himself it had all been a strange dream the more he would believe it…or so he hoped.

His grandfather chuckled, "What makes you think I am talking about the American? And you do love her Javi, stop denying it."

"I never said I did," defended Javier stubbornly, but his grandfather just laughed softly at him.

"No…no you did not but I see it in your eyes little Javi. I am old not blind!"

After a moment of silence Javier gave a laugh. He hadn't laughed since Kathy left. It felt strange to do it. He knew his grandfather was right but the more he denied Katey into his mind the more she would stick to it. At times he had tired to convince himself she was not real, only a beautiful angel he had dreamed up.

Then of course his dreams reminded him; brought him back to reality. And he hated it. He hated reality when imagination can sometimes cure for a cut out heart. Javier sat there with his grandfather for a few moments longer before rising and heading back into the house.

The silence between the two Cubans didn't need words to be exchanged. It was all said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kathy sat in the back seat of her father's car. Her luggage was next to her. She was leaving St. Louis. Kathy knew her father may have a say in politics but not in the Miller household when Jeannie had worked herself into such a state.

Everything Kathy owned, all she really cared about and was part of her life were in two suitcases that sat next to her. She was moving to the outer country side to live with her grandmother. She was the only one who was willing to take Kathy in after Jeannie had kicked her out. So that was where Bert was driving her.

She didn't know her grandmother that well. She hardly saw her that often. She was her father's mother and she lived next a small lake in a cottage in a little remote town. Kathy remembered her father taking her mother, Suzy and herself there when she and Suzy had been younger. Back when they were "one big happy" family!

Kathy watched as the green fields flashed past her window and she shut her eyes in tiredness. She did not really want to leave St. Louis. It had been her home for almost eighteen years, mincing her time in Cuba.

But being away from her mother and her society life was more helpful and lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Well, this is it," a voice broke into her mussing. Kathy's eyes snapped open and she was met by the strangely familiar old cottage of her grandmother's. It looked so sweet and comfortable that Katey couldn't help but smile.

Kathy got out of the car as Bert took her suitcases. The cottage was about half the size of their home back in St. Louis, and its front garden was covered in greenery that it was almost hard to see the house itself. The front garden was covered in all sorts of beautiful coloured roses and other flowers that not even Kathy knew the names to.

"It's not much," said Bert, "But it was home for me as a boy."

Kathy smiled again, "I think its beautiful Dad!"

Bert gave a small and sad smile, "Come on sweetheart."

He led her to the small gate and Kathy opened it for him and he led her down the cobbled path. Kathy had to admit, she was nervous and scared about meeting her grandmother again and living her. Sort of how she was feeling when she first arrived in Cuba.

Bert knocked on the door and an old voice could be heard from inside, "Yes, Yes, I coming! Hold on there sunny!"

The door opened to a women looking in her late fifties, maybe early sixties. She had grey streaks through her blonde hair which was tied back in a bun held together by an old fashioned pin and she had a slightly wrinkled face. She was small and chubby and she wore a poker dotted apron over her blue fading dress. She smiled when she saw her visitors.

"Bert! I wasn't expecting you for another hour! Oh, come in come in!" she said happily

"Mother," said Bert smiling and he placed Kathy's suitcases down on the floor and hugged his mother. Kathy stood there rather awkwardly and nervously. She watched her father and grandmother pull apart and her grandmother turned to Kathy.

"Kathy you remember your grandmother Jillian," said Bert. Kathy smiled at her rather nervously.

"Well now," Jillian said, "Let me see you Kathy dear."

Kathy felt a little exposed with her grandmother's beady eyes observing her. She watched her grandmother smile and said, "A spitting female version of your father. Come here dear."

Kathy hugged Jillian and she felt some of the nervousness and fright lift a little off her. As they pulled away her grandmother said, "Come on! Let's get you into the kitchen for some nice tea and cookies! No, no Bert you leave those and come join us!"

Se led her way down the small hallway and along the walls were pictures of people. She recognized some to be a younger version of her father and some of her father and mother. There was even a picture of her and Suzy a couple of years ago. The other pictures Kathy did not know the people in them.

They arrived in the kitchen and Jillian bustled herself to putting Kathy and Bert in chairs and making tea and placing cookies in front of them. Jillian settled herself down next to them both.

"Now then," she sighed, "Bert how is Jeannie and Suzy?"

"Oh they are fine," said Bert, taking a sip from his tea, "Suzy is going well at school and Jeannie is enjoying her life as per usual. Work's been a bit crazy from the mishaps in Cuba."

"Oh I'm sure it has been," said Jillian casually but Kathy knew there was a second meaning behind that comment and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little while long Bert dear?" Jillian asked as Bert opened the front door. They had left Kathy back in the kitchen as Jillian saw Bert to the door.

Bert shook his head, "Sorry mother, but I promised Jeannie I would be home for dinner tonight."

"Ah, I wish you could have brought your other two girls," said Jillian quietly.

"Jeannie won't sit in the same room as Kathy left alone spend a three hour long car drive with her," said Bert even more quietly, "You really don't have to do this mum, I could easily find somewhere comfortable for Kathy."

But Jillian shook her head, "That would cost too much! Besides I'll enjoy the company! I only have two granddaughters Bert!"

Bert sighed and nodded, "Alright. I'll be back in a couple of days to check up on her. Ring me if you need anything."

Jillian smiled, "I always do."

Bert kissed his mother's forehead, "Have fun."

Jillian gave a small laugh and waved to her son as his car drove off. Heaving a sigh she headed back into the kitchen to find Kathy sitting quietly at the table twisting her hands in her lap.

"No need to be worried dear," said Jillian noticing the girl's extreme discomfort, "Everything will be fine."

Kathy gave a little shaky sigh, "I-I sorry that I've become a burden for you-"

She was cut off by Jillian's old laugh, "Oh come now dear! Do be reasonable Kathy! You are my granddaughter! I _want_ you to be here!"

Kathy gave her grandmother a small smile and a nervous laugh, "I just thought it might be bad for your society and quite the scandal!"

"Yes well," said Jillian slowly, "I don't care much for society and we could use a good scandal here! Scandals here go as far as how many crows chock from eating to much grass!"

Kathy smiled and laughed. Jillian smiled at her granddaughter, "Come now, let's help you unpack."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner that night Jillian and Kathy sat near the fire place. Kathy felt much more at home now. She didn't feel the slightest bit nervous around her grandmother anymore. Jillian had proven to be more then welcoming.

"So," said Jillian after a moment's silence, "Am I going to be informed about who the young man is?"

Kathy's head snapped around from the fireplace to look at her grandmother. She was peering at Kathy over her reading glasses, waiting patiently.

"I would have thought dad would have told you," said Kathy.

Jillian nodded slowly, "Your father explains some of the main points but I am still a little confused."

Kathy swallowed with some difficulty due to the hardened lump that had formed in her throat. She felt her stomach twist in nerves and dread. However she took a deep breathe and her voice was the only thing that filled the room for the next hour.

She recited everything and anything. From the time when she first found out she was being forced to move to Cuba to the time leading up to this very day. Very feeling and thought she had had since November the previous year was unleashed; everything about her parents, Suzy, Javier, James Phelps, the Country Club, La Rosa Negra, The Dance Contest, The Revolution and being torn away from Javier and all the dancing. That was what she missed most; Javier and her dancing.

And now she was pregnant; with Javier's child. A Cuban boy that she loved with all her soul and heart that she may not ever see again.

"Whew!" said Jillian, speaking for the first time in over an hour, "That is some story! Tell me more about Javier!"

Kathy smiled, "Oh he was wonderful and so caring and loving and handsome too! I haven't got the words to describe him! The feeling I had when I was dancing with him was magnificent! I was flying! He was the most incredible person I have ever met! And I loved him, I still love him so much and I miss him and dancing with him! I'd give anything in the world to have him back!"

Now she had spoken this much from the heart since before leaving Cuba that she had tears streaming down her face. The salty taste was caught in her mouth; that familiar burning taste that came with every thought of Javier and every thought of what she felt behind in his country.

"Oh darling Kathy you mustn't cry now! Not after all this time! Here take this," Jillian handed Kathy a handkerchief and Kathy buried her face into it. It smelled of butterscotch and was a comforting scent.

Kathy felt a hand on her arm and she raised her tear stained face from the handkerchief. Her grandmother was sitting next to her on the couch, "I was young when your grandfather died, but I loved him so every dearly. In his place was Bert; your father was all that I had left in this world, or so I felt. It's hard dear but you must learn to pick up with your life. These hurts will heal; in time. There will always be an open wound but it won't be as big as it is now."

"But dad said he'd try to get me into Cuba somehow," sniffed Kathy, "He told me he'd find a way. That has to count for something?"

"But if he doesn't," replied Jillian, "Life will go on and you must too."

**How was that????? I just read back on the chapter and realized that I used both Kathy and Javier's grandparents in it giving them advice! That was unintentional! What a coincidence! LOL! I know nothing really happens in this chapter but I need to get the whole thinking thing in here somewhere. Anyways hope you liked it! Please, please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
